


Debate

by toesohnoes



Category: Bedlam (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed tries to convince himself to leave Bedlam Heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14317569300/jed-has-never-stayed-in-one-place-for-too-long).

Jed has never stayed in one place for too long, always moving on before anyone can find out the truth about him - before anyone knows what he can see. He has stared at the walls of institutions for too long to risk anyone else thinking that he’s crazy.

He has his bag packed and he’s ready to go, but something is holding him in place. Bedlam Heights would be better off without him, he has no doubt about that. Without him there, the ghosts might be able to calm down once more: perhaps without a viewing audience, they could sleep again.

Standing near the door with his bag over one shoulder, Jed hesitates and looks around the apartment that has been his home for the past few months. Despite the short amount of time that he’s spent there, it feels like far more of a home than most of the places where he has rested his head throughout the years. He’s made friends; maybe he’s even made more than that.

The front door squeaks and Ryan tumbles in, stinking of those bars that he likes to creep away too. When he catches sight of Jed, he laughs in surprise and then covers his mouth. “Sorry,” he mumbles, whispering even if he’s so loud it doesn’t matter. “Sorry! I was at - church. I was at church.”

He laughs again and Jed just nods, able to go along with it. He hesitates for only a moment, and then takes the bag from his back and places it down on the ground. He reaches for Ryan and allows his friend to steady himself against his arm. Ryan sways on his feet before surrendering, his breath infused with alcohol as it skates over Jed’s cheek.

Staggering, they make their way towards Ryan’s bedroom, where Jed is able to dump Ryan on his mattress with little difficulty. Ryan is already mostly passed out by the time they make it there; Jed could easily slip away now.

Looking down at his friend, Jed knows that he’s going nowhere. Not now. Not yet.

There’s still so much more he needs to do here first.


End file.
